Kiss & Date it up!
by amazinglyme424
Summary: CeCe and Ty realize they mught just have feelings for eachother. while Rocky and Deuce try dating. Will they find love. Or will it all fail? CeCe/Ty Rocky/Deuce
1. whoa

_**Hey this is my first Shake it up! Fanfic. Hope you enjoy.**_

CeCe's POV

"Boring, borer, even more boring, duller than boring…." I said, flipping through random channels. I was positively bored. Stupid summer breaks. It's been only one week into the summer. How can I already be bored. I mean I have the show, but still that isn't a 24 hour thing. Only like 5 to 8 hours. And Rocky's to busy creating a "fool proof plan" to get a boyfriend. Why can't she just see what's right in front of her. I tell you.

"Hey, do you have any food?" I looked at Ty as he barged through the door.

"Oh sure, you can come right on in. It's not like you need to knock or anything." I replied, note the sarcasm.

"Again, do you have any food?" Good, that kid I tell you. I shrugged, and walked over to the fridge.

"Nothing besides fruit and veggies and healthy foods." Add the shutter and look of disgust here. "Mom's on this health kick, as of right now." He nodded and sat down on the couch and started flipping through the channels. What is that kid thinking, I was very content on being by….oh who am I kidding. But why is he here?

"Where's your mom and Flynn? I wanted to see if he wants to go check out this new game?" Of course, he's here for Flynn.

"My mom is away for rest of the week in some city in Oregon for a police convention. And my little brother, is at Henry's for the day." He nodded and then went back to flipping through channels. I walked over and sat down next to him. "So, why are you here?"

"Roxie is at the park. Deuce is with her. They are trying out this fool proof plan or something? And I was bored, so I came to see what you guys were up to." Ty shrugged and shut the TV off. "Nothing's on. Let's go do something."

"Let's go shopping! "I squealed. He snorted.

"Mr. Ladies' man can't be seen shopping with a girl. I mean they'll think I'm taken." So that's how he sees me. That's just great. Oh well I'll just act like it doesn't matter to me. It doesn't matter to me. Does it? CeCe get a hold of yourself, you can't have feelings for your best friend's brother. He's practically your brother.

"Well Mr. Ladies' man, do you really want to stay in here and flip through the channels, where no girl won't even be able to look at you….or go to the mall?" I suggested, using hand gestures to get my point across.

"To the Mall." He pointed, the door and charged off. He ran through the door. That was weird. Then he poked his head in the doorway. "You coming?" I giggled.

"Yeah." I followed him. We made our way out of the building, and once we were outside and I was shocked. There right in front of us was Rocky and Deuce making out.

"Oh My GOD!" We shouted. I slapped my hand over Ty's mouth and he slapped his hand over my mouth. And we just starred at them. They didn't even notice us, they just kept on making out.

We moved our hands and looked at each other. "Let's make our way to the Mall silently." I whispered. He nodded.

After thirty minutes, we finally made it to the Mall. "Thank God!" I collapsed on a bench.

"I know!" Ty collapsed down next to me. And we just sat there. Wide eyed and utterly shocked on what we had saw.

"Well at least they came to their senses." I sated sitting up straight.

"Yeah…huh?"

"Ty, Ty, Ty. How dense are you." He looked ready to answer. "Don't answer. It's ok, I already know." I wiped my hand up to my forehead. "It's too much to bear." He gave me, "Are you serious look." I laughed. "They've always liked each other. I mean they flirt and check each other out. They just didn't have the guts. Thank god they finally do."

"Really?" wow this kid is dense. And I thought I was dumb!

"Duh!"

"Oh." Then he kept muttering something about guts. What do I see in this kid. Oh yeah, his arrogance, his cute dimples, and his well style. Why can't I get over him. CeCe he'll never feel the same! Get it into your head. I started pounding my head.

"What are you doing?" Ty questioned. Crap, that's right he's still here. And I'm at the mall. When did that happen? Ok, now I've lost it.

"I'm trying to forget that hideous kiss we saw earlier. It was so sloppy. Don't people know how to kiss these days." Yeah, like he's going to buy that.

"Well, he isn't a ladies Man, like me. " He flared out his sweat shirt. I giggled.

"Yeah cause I bet your just an amazing kisser." I started laughing harder.

"Are you questioning me?" He leaned closer to me. I swallowed.

"What if I am?" I leaned closer to him.

"Then I'll have to prove it to you." He leaned even closer. Oh my gosh, is what I think going to happen, going to happen!

"Oh, really?" We were not even an inch apart. I could feel his breathe on my skin. I leaned in to close the gap. And we kissed. It was sweet and yet hungry. It was perfect. I pulled away licking my lips.

"Uh…" He seemed stunned. Hey he was the one who said he'd prove it to me. And boy did he prove me wrong!

"You're not that bad." I commented. He turned to look at me, with those gorgeous eyes, ok now I've definitely lost it.

"Not that bad? Not that bad?" I smirked.

"Yup." I said popping the p. He looked at me and then he leaned in and kissed me. This time it was more chaste and passionate. How can it be passionate? But it was. God he's a god kisser. But I'm never going to let him know that. Someone is already too full of himself.

"Now, how 'bout that?" He leaned against the bench putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Ok." I giggled as I ran away.

"CeCe, I'm going to get you." He yelled, but I was already running. Good thing I got a head start, because boy does he run fast. I ran into the Areopostale store. I climbed into a middle of one of those racks, containing a whole bunch of clearance items, which were mostly sweat pants. Hey some of this stuff is actually cute. Weird, it's usually not my taste. Huh?

"CeCe." Ty sang as he entered the store. I gulped.

"CeCe isn't here. I do not…" I said in a high pitch voice, but he found me. "Hey Ty." I greeted.

"Don't hey me. Tell me a kiss good." He demanded. Uh no, don't think I will. I'm having to much fun.

"But my mom told me not to lie." He growled.

"Cece!" I smiled.

"I'll tell you if you tell me if I kiss good." I shrugged. His eyes softened and he touched his lips.

"It was amazing. You're not bad. You're good." Huh, that's nice to know. He thought our kiss was amazing! YES!

"Yeah. You two. Let's head back." I was dazed. Whatever that means.

"Fine." I laughed as we walked back to the entrance. We took the subway home. Once we got to our apartment building. We found Rocky and Deuce eating ice cream.

"Where have you guys been?" Deuce asked. Rocky stared at me noticing how Ty and me were not even an inch apart and how his arm was draped across my shoulders. She raised her eyebrow.

"Later.' I mouthed she nodded.

"We went to the mall." Ty answered as he moved away from me, noticing how Rocky and Deuce were staring at us.

"Cool. Hey want to go to the movies?" Deuce asked him.

"Yeah ma, CeCe, Rocky you want to come?" I shook my head no, since Rocky has to tell me everything.

"No, I think we need to have a girls night." Rocky told them.

"A'right." Ty said. Deuce kissed Rocky goodbye while me and Ty just stared at eachother.

"Ty, you coming." Deuce asked.

"Oh, yeah." And he was gone.

"So, what's going on between you and my brother?" Rocky asked. Was she mad, angry, happy?

"Nothing." I sputtered out. Just as my phone beeped. It was from Ty.

_Hey, want 2 go 2 the mall tomorrow?_

I smiled. "Nothing, really?" I answered again softly. "How about you and Deuce?" She laughed and then started talking.

Ty's POV

"So what's up with you and CeCe?" Deuce asked. I snorted.

"Nothing really." I waved it off. He didn't seem so convinced. I smiled as my phone beeped. It was from CeCe.

_I'd love 2. Cu tomorrow._

I smiled. "Nothing. How about you and my sister." And he started talking all about her. But I wasn't listening. I was to busy thinking about my kiss with CECE earlier today.

_**Ok, so there it was. Review please! I really would like to know how it is. And if you review, I update!**_


	2. Kiss it up

_**Hey, here's the next chapter. And thank you to those who reviewed. And those who added it to your favorite stories list or on story alert. **_

Cece's POV

I looked at my phone. It was two in the morning. I sighed. Rocky was snoring on the floor in her sleeping bag. I crawled out of my sleeping bag. And tiptoed out of my room and quietly walked through the hallway and sat down on the couch. And I started to type up a message on my phone.

_Ty, u up?~CeCe_

Soon my phone beeped.

_Yeah, couldn't sleep-Mr. Ladies' man_

I laughed at his signature. What a dweeb. Before you know it, he'll start singing with Tinka and Gunther's parents. Oh that brings back memories.

_Me neither ~CeCe_

_Aren't u & rocky having a sleepover-Mr. Ladies' man _

_Yeah she fell asleep ~Cece_

_Too much deuce talk-Mr. Ladies' Man _

_How'd u k?~Cece_

_Too much rocky talk. She's my sister!- Mr. Ladies' man _

_Ha-ha~ CeCe_

_Don't laugh my pain!-Mr. Ladies' man_

Just then someone knocked on the door. Crap, I don't want anyone to wake up. I walked up and opened the door.

"Ty?" What was he doing here. And looking cute as ever. He was wearing plaid pajama pants and a really tight white tank. And let's just say he's not a twig like I suspected! And his eyes were so cute. And his hair was all messed up, sticking up in random places.

"Hey. I need to ask you something." I laughed.

"That's why you're in front of my door at 2 in the morning?" I leaned against the door frame.

Ty's POV

She looked so cute in her purple short shorts and baggy tank, that slides down her shoulder. And god she's hot! Oh, I should probably ask her out now.

"Hey you want to go out with….." She looked at me hopefully. "ummm." Why am I so nervous! I'm usually so smooth and where's my flare?

"Yeah." She said, chewing her lip.

"Would you like to go out?" There I said it.

"No!" What!

"What?" You could hear the scratch in my throat.

"I wouldn't like to, I'd love to!" Thank God!

"Don't do that to me ever again!" I said, pulling her in for a hug. She laughed.

Rocky's POV

I wanted to scream for Joy! I watched the whole thing. Well the part where Ty asked Cece out and now they are together! Oh, and now they are making out on the couch. Yeah, awkward. So I ran silently into Cece's room and plopped down on her bead. Calling Deuce.

"Hello?" Awe he's tired.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "You won't believe this, but Ty and CeCe are making out on the couch."

"Really?"

"No I just decided to wake you up at two in the morning just to lie to you!" I love him, I mean I really do, but sometimes I worry about him.

"Oh, well then that's great! Wait isn't her mom supposed to be getting off work anytime soon." Oh. That's right.

"What the Petén burg is going on! "I heard Cece's mom roar.

"Hey Baby, I'm going to have to go, Love you." I sang into the phone.

"Love you to." Then I hung up, and creaked the door open.

CeCe's POV

My mother just walked in on me and Ty making out!

"Hey mom." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." She said copying my tone of voice. 'Ty what are you doing here?"

"I….I was stopping by for sugar." I squeezed his hand. My mom was going to kill him. Too bad.

"Yeah, and that includes making out with my fourteen year old." She stated, using that mother voice and putting a hand on her hip.

"Yup." He turned to look around, avoiding me and my mom.

"You two, better tell me what's going on.' My mother demanded.

"Well I couldn't sleep. And he couldn't. So he came over and asked me out! Hey mom, I have a boyfriend!" I say as I elbow Ty.

"Wonder full. But why were you making out." She looked at us her eyebrows raised.

"Because he's an amazing kisser!" I exclaimed, without thinking. Ty smiled at me.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Ok, I'll talk to you two tomorrow. I need to go to bed. Don't do anything." Then my mom went to bed.

Ty turned to me. "I take that as go ahead and keep kissing." I smiled and he kissed me again. I'm loving this whole dating thing already!

**So that's the second chapter. I hope you like it. So review and let me know!**


	3. Love it up!

_**Hey again! Thanks to those who either review, or added it to your favorite stories list or did story alert. So for all my lovely reviewers, here's the third chapter! **_

Ty's POV

I woke up and as soon as I turned my head my neck hurt. I was about to get up, when I realized Cece was in my arms. We were on the couch. We must of fell asleep. She had her head on my chest and was curled into a ball. While I was leaning against the couch. Great I fell asleep sitting up.

"CeCe." I whispered into her ear. She moved slightly, but was still asleep. "Cece!" I said louder. This time she woke up blinking rapidly and stretched her arms, almost whacking me in the face.

"Morning." She greeted as she yawned.

"Morning." I replied as she sat up. I looked down at my phone. "It's eight right now. I'll come get you at ten?" I asked, hoping she didn't forget we were going to the mall today.

"Ok." She answered laying down on the floor.

"Bye." I said, as I climbed out of her living room window and climbed up the fire escape. Time to get ready for my date!

CeCe's POV

I sat up on the floor and rubbed my eyes. I was tired. Oh well better get ready. So I stood up and stretched. I waved my arms around and cracked my back. Then I walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Then I heard someone banging on the door.

"CeCe, you in there." My mom called.

"Yeah." I screamed back. Putting soap in my hair.

"Ty isn't in there with you right?" What!

"Mom, are you kidding me?"

"Well you never know. I mean I've had many guys in my showers…" This is not something I needed to know about my mom.

"Mom! He's not in here." I squeaked, trying to get unwanted pictures out of my head.

"Ok. And next time he's here, whether it's just to pick you up, or to hang out, I need to have a talk with you two." Great, my mom going to go all good cop, bad cop.

"Can I just take a shower!" I screamed, slightly annoyed.

"Ok." Then she left and I took my shower. Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around myself and a towel around my hair, then I walked into my bedroom.

"Hey, someone's up early!" Rocky greeted, still in her sleeping bag, texting, I expect to be deuce.

"Yup." She looked at me, this creepy smile on her face.

"What?" I snorted.

"I spied last night." She gushed.

"So…?" I didn't get it.

"I know about you and Ty." She sung. Wow she's creepy happy.

"Oh, that."

"Yeah that. " She said, standing up, grabbing my arm and pulling me onto me bed, and then sitting next to me. "Details!"

"There's not really to many details." I stated, hoping she'd drop it, it's awkward talking about my boyfriend to my best friend, who happens to be his sister.

"Ok, not about last night. I ease dropped remember. I mean at the mall yesterday." Oh great.

"We went to the mall, kissed, played chase. That pretty much sums it up." She laughed.

"You'll never change CeCe." Then she pulled out her phone.

"Want to double date with Deuce and me today?" Why would I, when my best friend is acting creepily happy.

"No, me and Ty have a date today." I said, getting up and walking to my closet looking for an outfit.

"Couldn't you two just cancel it, and hang out with us instead?" No.

"No, I think we should be on our own." I mean I love Rocky, but her and deuce, I can just imagine all the mushy stuff they say to each other. I mean it was bad, when they weren't even dating. But now that they are, yeah, just no.

"Fine. Well I'm going to go and get ready." She came and gave me a side hug. "Talk to you later." And she was gone.

I picked out my outfit. A pair of distressed white with black specks short shorts. I wore a yellow tank that was just a plain tank with a white one underneath it. And put on a pair of black ankle boots that had jewels on them. I added some necklaces and bracelets. Once my outfit was decent. I moved onto my hair.

I decided, on just putting moose in my hair, and blow drying the heck out of it. Then I scrunched it up a bit and it looked fine. I decided on brown eye shadow, no eye liner, and some mascara. And I put on some pink lemonade lip gloss.

I walked out into the living room and my mom and Flynn whistled.

"What have you done with my sister!" Flynn cried.

"Ha-ha, very funny." Note the sarcasm in my voice.

"I think you look nice." My mom stated, while putting a plate of eggs and Bacon in front of my brother. "You want some?"

"No, I'm fine." I looked at the clock, it was almost ten! Yay!

"Got a date or something." Flynn accused.

"Why, yes, yes I do." I rubbed in his face. "Do you?"

"Come 'on, I'm eight." I laughed.

"Whatever." I said grabbing a donut from the counter and biting into it.

"What time is Ty coming?" I gave her a look. "Hey don't forget, I need to talk to you to." I nodded. As I heard a knock on the door.

"He's here early!" I exclaimed, jumping in the air, silently screaming. Then I gained my composure and opened the door. Awe he looks cute. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a pair of converse and a graphic shirt with a striped sweater over it. And no hat? I like it when he wears a hat. Oh well.

"Hey CeCe, looking good." He smiled, his dimpled smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks, come in, my mom needs to "talk to us." I said, using air quotes. He laughed and we sat down on the couch. My mom walked up to us, with her flash light in her hands. Oh no, what is she going to do?

_**There you go. I hoped you like. And I want to know what you lovely reviewers want to come up on Kiss & Date it up! So I posted a poll on my profile page. So please vote! Oh and don't forget to review. I want at least 5 more reviews before I update!**_


	4. She did what

_**Hey, here's the fourth chapter! Hope you love it!**_

CeCe's POV

"Mom!" I squeaked as she held her flashlight up to Ty's face.

"Relax, I just need to know what his intentions are with my daughter." She spoke sweetly to me. And then she flashed the light back into Ty's eyes. "Now, again what are your intentions with my daughter."

"Ummm…" He looked at me and swallowed. I laughed and then covered my mouth. Ty looked so scared, I mean I know I shouldn't be laughing at him, but he's too funny. "To date her?" He seems un sure. And just date. What about the future. Oh god now I sound like my mom.

"Kissing?" My mom ordered.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"What about sex?" My mouth dropped and Ty stood still. "Well?"

"I don't think so?" Again, it sounded more like a question. Great now every date we go on she'll be with us, and we'd probably only get to go to Chucky Cheeses.

"Wait until you get married. Are you going to marry my daughter." Oh my god. She's taking this a little far.

"I don't know. Maybe in the future. I am a teen." Ok now he's sounding more confident, maybe it was the whole sex thing that put him off. Way, does he not think I'm hot or sexy. That sucks.

"Fine. Now I have some rules." Here we go. "First off, you two are not allowed in CeCe's room, unless I'm in the house. Because I'm pretty sure you two wouldn't do anything with me in hearing distance. And if I hear you two didn't follow this rule, CeCe is grounded for a week, and I'll let Ty's mother know about it. Understood?"

"Yes." We shouted.

"Ok. Second. No sex before marriage unless your already out of college, and your older. And if you disobey this rule, be safe. And third, no making out and keep it g rated in front of Flynn. And the last rule. I have to know where you two are at every given moment. And I get how plans switch. Just let me know. I'm fine with you guys going to party, just be responsible. And that's it." My mom said, then got up and left.

"That was awkward." Ty stated flatly.

"It's my mother, what did you suspect." We laughed and got off the couch, and made our way to the mall.

Rocky's POV

"Deuce, why wouldn't they want to double date with us?" I asked. It was really bugging me. I mean we are such an amazing couple. Who wouldn't want to hang out with us.

"They probably just wanted to get to know each other better." Deuce suggested, as he shrugged. Stuffing more past in his mouth. We were at the Olive Pitt.

"I guess your right." I mumbled taking a bite of my Salad.

"Ok. So what should we do after this…" Just then my phone beeped. I had a text message from Ty. It was only ten after one. Shouldn't he be busy on his date.

"Who is it?" Deuce mumbled, still chewing his food.

"Baby, you really shouldn't talk with your mouth full. And Ty." I told him quietly opening the message and reading it out loud. "_Rocky, meet us at CeCe's, something happened."_

"What happened?" Deuce asked, this time without chewing food.

"I don't know it just says something happened." I was worried. What if they broke up? I don't want to have to choose sides. I mean Ty's my brother, but CeCe's like my sister. They Can't breaks up.

"Let's go." Deuce called for the bill and he paid for it and we went straight to CeCe's.

We didn't knock on the door, we just walked right in. And what I saw hurt me. CeCe was curled in a ball, with Ty's arms wrapped around her as she cried. Well atleast they are still together.

"What happened?" Deuce shouted.

"Tinka." Ty Scoffed. What did that freak do now.

"What did she do?" My voice was hoarse and everyone could tell. I hated seeing my best friend, my sister like this. But Ty looked even worse. That's when I realized it, Ty actually care more about someone else then his own self.

"It's what she didn't do." He snapped as He leaned closer to CeCe, whispering comforting things in her ear as her cry quieted down.

"I walked over and sat down next to her. "CeCe can you tell me what happened?" I asked.

"Yeah." She whispered. She sucked in a deep breath and wiped her eyes. Me and Ty were having a Cinnamon roll, because they looked good. We were sharing it of course and then…then." Ty leant down and told her it was ok. Awe. "Then Tinka comes over and Asks Ty out, because she said…she said they had chemistry. And he said no, because he already has me. and she got mad…because I was his girlfriend. And then she looked at the menu and asked me to read her number four, but it got mixed up. And she laughed at me. And said I was so stupid I couldn't even read. And then she's like oh that's right your retarded, you have dyslexia. And she said it so loud….tons of people from school where there. And now they know." And she cried harder into Ty's chest. And I think all of our hearts broke.

"That's horrible." Cece is really self-conscious about her dyslexia, and I'm pretty sure Ty didn't know she had it till Tinka had to say something about it.

"There's more." Ty informed us. "Tinka decided to call over my Ex Trish, to talk about her sex life. Trish told CeCe how we had amazing sex and she could never compare." He spoke through clenched teeth.

"You had sex?" I was shocked.

"I'm not that dumb. We went on like three dates. No of course we didn't." I nodded, and it was silent except for CeCe crying and Ty whispering in her ear.

_**There it is. Please review and let me know what you thought and if the rating should be changed to M. Let me know.**_


	5. Fighting back

_**Ok, so here's the next chapter. I want to thank **__**Ariana-Melina-Naomi-Peirce for the idea, and this chapter is for her and all my other reviewers. **_

Ty's POV

CeCe has been in her room for the past two days. And she'll only talk to rocky or Me. I've never seen her like this. But I know she has to get out of her bed and stick up for herself. And what perfect day than today at practice for the show.

"I don't want to go!" Cece pouted as we got near the studio. I frowned. She has to get over this.

"It'll be alright. I'll be right here." I encouraged her as we walked into the building.

"We will too." Deuce spoke up as we walked into the room. A lot of the dancers laughed at her. Great so Tinka had to spread it around not just to everyone in school, but the whole show. Well good thing it's summer right now.

"Look who's zere." Tinka screeched in her annoying accent. "The big girl who can't read. Does the first grader need her mommy."

"Yeah. I'm CeCe, and I can't spell cat." Gunther added and the whole room started laughing. "Ha-ha Babbeee." That was it, I took a step forward to pummel him to the ground, but CeCe grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Ty, I can handle it." Then she walked up to Gunther and Tinka. "I may have trouble reading, but I still can read. That just makes me so much stronger than all of you. Because I work on it and I succeed. I never give up. And I certainly wouldn't laugh at anybody just because there different, and have to work harder at some stuff. Everyone Has their week points." Go CeCe.

"That's just what retarded people say right?" Tinka said, but no one laughed with her, not even Gunther.

"Oh, and Tinka. No one's retarded. Not even people who have a disability. It's just makes them even more special then you. So next time you say that, no one will be laughing. So knock it off." CeCe snapped and then walked out of the room.

I looked over at everyone else in the room who had guilty looks. Serves them right. Then I looked at Rocky and deuce who had filmed the whole thing.

"This is defiantly going on the internet!" Rocky exclaimed. I chuckled. And then went out of the building to find CeCe. She was sitting on a bench across the road. I crossed the road and sat down next to her.

"I'm proud of you!" I said. She looked up at me, and she was actually smiling that beautiful smile I loved.

"Thankyou." She whispered laying her head on my shoulder.

"For what?" Why would she be thanking me. She's the one who stopped me from killing Gunther.

"For making me face then." She laced her fingers through mine. "For sticking up for me. For not laughing with them." She looked to the ground. I pulled her chin up so she'd face me.

"I would never laugh at you. I think your perfect just who you are." Then I leaned in and kissed her. And it was the sweetest feeling ever.

**I know it was short. But I didn't want to drag it on. So review please and let me know how it is!**


	6. Awe it up

_**Here's the sixth chapter! And I love all of you who added this story to your favorite stories and or reviewed.**_

Rocky's POV

I put the video on Facebook and it got tons of comments. And tons of people apologized to CeCe. And Ty officially hates Tinka. And I'm saying that because he's told us how many time and he never lets us forget it, well me and mom actually.

"Rocky?" Deuce called, I peeked out of my room.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready yet." Why does he keep asking that? I'll come out when I'm ready. Actually all I need to do is put my shoes on, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Ok." And he didn't bother me and I kept commenting on photos and taking quizzes. And then I got a message.

_Deuce_: _I know you're done!_

_Rocky: How?_

_Deuce: You commented on my status three minutes ago._

_Rocky: So?_

_Deuce: You wrote that you've been ready for thirty minutes!_

_Rocky: oh yeah_

"Rocky lets go." Deuce stated as he barged into my room, shut my laptop, handed me my flip-flops and pulled me out of me room. He's so cute!

CeCe's POV

I was bored. Mom's working late and I'm stuck babysitting Flynn. And worse of all Ty's busy helping his mom sort through some stuff. He's trying to get some extra cash. But he said he'd come over when he was done. So I was sitting on the couch waiting as Flynn was already asleep.

Just then my phone beeped. I looked at my phone and saw Rocky texted me. Huh, I wonder what she wants, she's supposed to be on a romantic evening with deuce. Honestly I'm glad me and Ty don't do all that romantic stuff, but we do go on some pretty awesome dates. Yesterday we went to the aquarium.

_What u doing?-The rock_

Yeah that's her signature. She decided she liked the sound of it. Even though that name is already taken!

_NM u? ~CeCe_

_On a date!-The rock_

_Y r u texting me?~CeCe_

_Because I was wondering….-The Rock_

_What…~CeCe_

_If u and Ty wanted to go see a movie later-The rock_

_What time ~CeCe_

_In 30 minutes-The rock_

_Can't, Ty's helping your mom remember?~CeCe_

_Oh yeah…-The rock_

_Ok ~Cece_

_Ttyl-The rock_

_Bye!~CeCe _

I threw my phone besides me and got off the couch. I climbed out of my living room window and climbed up the fire escape. And I knocked on the Blue's window. Ty looked up from the box he was going through and opened the window.

"CeCe?" He had this huge smile on his face. Who wouldn't be happy to see this?

"I got bored, so do you need any help?" I asked shrugging my shoulders up and then down.

"I'd love it." H stretched his hand out and helped my climb out of the window. We walked over to the box and sat down.

"So, what do we do?" I asked.

"Go through the pictures and throw away the bad ones. I nodded and grabbed a picture out of the bow. I awed.

"what?" I showed him the picture. It was of Ty as a ten year old and ma and rocky as an eight year olds. We were sitting on the steps infront of the building and it was adorable. I was sitting in the middle and Ty had his arm around my shoulders as me and Rocky made funny faces.

"We were cute together, even when were little." I stated. He laughed and we started dumping pictures out of the box.

_**There it was. I hope it was good. Please review! I want at least 5 reviews before I update. So review!**_


	7. memories

_**Ok, so this chapter is continuing the sixth chapter. And thank you to everyone who reviewed! And thank you to my reviewers, here is the next chapter. So enjoy.**_

CeCe's POV

I leaned against Ty and picked up another photo. "We have to keep this one," I commented. He peered over my shoulder.

"Oh, no!" He shouted. I pouted. I liked it. It was of Me and Ty and we were ten and twelve. It was at Rocky's Birthday, and Ty and me were digging into the cake as Rocky was behind us, mad that we were eating the cake without her.

_Flash Back:_

"_Hey cece." A twelve year old Ty whispered. I looked up at hi, taking my eyes off of Rocky opening presents. _

"_What." I snapped, wanting to get back to watching my best friend opening her present. I got her a makeup set and she still had to open it! _

"_Want some cake?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled. I Always wanted the piece with the most frosting! And what perfect way to get what I want, then to go get a piece before everyone else._

"_Sure!" I whispered. I followed him to where the cake was, and instead of getting a plate, Ty reached in and grabbed a huge hunk of cake. I smiled and followed his example. _

'_CeCe!" I turned and face an angry rocky. "What are you doing." I shrugged just as Ty flung cake at me. Oh good times._

_End of Flash back_

"I like it." I mumbled. He threw it in the garbage bag and pulled out another picture.

"I'm definitely keeping this." Ty exclaimed showing me it, I gasped, oh no he's not! It was of me and rocky and our hair was puffed out like the 80's do and we were wearing our pj's.

"No!" I snapped.

_Flash back:_

_I sat down in my mutant ninja turtle pjs and let Rocky do my hair. I was eight and I was truly gullible. "We'll look like our pretty mommies did when we were little." Rocky commented as she started puffing up my hair with a comb._

"_Definitely!" I exclaimed wiggling around as she pulled on my hair._

"_Stay still!" Rocky demanded, I did but I wasn't totally happy about it!_

"_Fine." After a while, she was done and it was my turn. I grinned with an evil smirk creeping onto my face as I started ratting up her hair and adding hoards of mouse. It looked like a big rats nest entangled in glue and IT WAS AWESOM!_

"_How is it?" Rocky asked, her eyes closed._

"_It's beautiful!" I shrugged as she looked into the mirror and smiled._

"_I'm a villain!" We ran into her living room where her brother and mom started laughing at us._

"_What happened to you two?" He commented eyeing us and bursting back into hysterics. _

"_Were beautiful.' Rocky exclaimed striking a pose._

"_Certainly." Her mom sated trying to keep a straight face._

_End of Flash Back_

"No, No, no." I ripped the photo out of his hand and tore it up into tiny pieces and threw it into the trash bag. Then I picked up another photo. "Should we throw this one?" I asked showing him the picture.

"Oh most definitely." He stated grabbing the picture out of my hand. It was of Rocky and Ty and they were dressed up as Easter bunnies.

_Flash Back:_

_I laughed as Rocky and Ty held up ticker treating bags. Ty was 14 and Rocky was 12. And they were not happy. I laughed as I dumped candy into their bowls. The two were both in a bright pink bunny suit with a fluffy white tail on the butt. _

_I looked down at ,y costume. I was a ballerina Zombie. I wore a pink tutu with black spandex and I had on Goth make up. Plus red ballet shoes. _

"_Nice costumes." I commented, biting my lip._

"_Yeah well what are you?" Ty snapped, clearly not happy with his mom at the minute, who thank god was nowhere around, their mom scared me. _

"_Isn't it obvious, I'm a Ballerina Zombie." I shrugged and he looked at me as if I was insane. I gave him some candy, pulled Rocky into the important and slammed the door in his face._

_End of Flashback_

We threw the picture away and spent the next three hours looking at photos. I don't know when, but sometime during looking at photo's we fell asleep on the couch. And woken by an Angry Mrs. Blue.

_**Ok sorry it took a while for me to update and that this is pretty short. I'll try to update soon. But for me to do that, I'd like some more reviews, so you review and I'll update!**_


End file.
